The industry attempts to optimize the fuel consumption of motor vehicles as one of numerous measures because of the continuously changing regulation for the emission of pollutants of motor vehicle combustion engines. This means attempts are made among others to optimize the fuel consumption based on the power of the combustion engine.
There is therefore a need for a method and a drive system for a motor vehicle, with which the fuel of an internal combustion engine can be reduced and/or a power increase of the internal combustion engine achieved.